An electrical connector is a device used to join electrical circuits at an interface using a mechanical assembly. In some instances, the connection may be temporary, such as for portable equipment or cables, or serve as a permanent electrical joint between two wires or devices. There are numerous types and designs of electrical connectors to accommodate the widespread use of these devices.
Typically, electrical connectors include a connector housing for retaining and protecting connector bodies, such as plug connectors having pin contacts. Connector housings are typically formed from lightweight plastic materials and include a separate metal shield or foil insert surrounding the connector bodies to inhibit electromagnetic interference. In addition, electrical connectors typically include a forward-facing skirt to maintain a mated configuration with another mating connector and also provide additional protection for any protruding components of the electrical connectors, such as pin contacts.
Some electrical connectors further include a latching mechanism to help securely latch mated connectors to one another, or a connector to a chassis or panel. Such latching mechanisms typically include a number of assembly parts, such as lever arms, springs, pins, screws, or other fasteners, and require tools for assembly and disassembly.
The present inventor has recognized a need for a lightweight, compact, and inexpensive electrical connector with a reduced number of assembly parts and a streamlined design to facilitate manufacturing and repair processes. In addition, the present inventor has recognized a need for such an electrical connector with improved mating features to better retain a mated configuration with a mating connector.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.